


Little Bunny Foo Foo

by anewkindofme



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofme/pseuds/anewkindofme
Summary: Easter weekend, Jasper becomes his mommy's little bunny once more.
Relationships: Esme Cullen & Jasper Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Little Bunny Foo Foo

Jasper loathes visiting home. His mother hasn’t changed his room since he was 5 years old. A racecar bed sits by the window, with a solar system mobile over it. A train table is in the center of the room with other toys, like his teddy bear. There’s even still a changing table…because his mom kept him in diapers until he was 8 years old. Even after he was potty trained, she tried to put him in diapers at every chance she had. He was 18 and going to bed with a nighttime diaper, “just in case”.

Now he’s 22 and visiting for Spring break, which just so happens to coincide with Easter. That means church and his mom will go all out. She dresses in pastel fabrics, wears those large sunhats with the veil. Jasper is expected to dress in what she wants. He has the urge to fight, but that’ll just get him a spanking.

On Good Friday, he enters the bedroom in his towel, Esme smiling at him like he’s still 2 years old. “Are you ready to get dressed for church?” She’s already in a bright lime green floral dress with a cross around her neck.

“Mom…Mommy,” he corrects himself. “Can’t I wear slacks or something?”

“Oh, but I have the cutest outfit for you, Jazzy. Up on the changing table.”

He lets out a sigh, climbing on top of it. His mom removes the towel and pulls out a fluffy white diaper with Sesame Street characters on the front. His cheeks flush.

“But Mommy…I can wear big boy underwear.”

“Mass is long, Jazzy and you can’t get up and go potty. We can’t let you have any accidents.”

He frowns. “I can hold it.”

“If you do, you can wear big boy underwear on Sunday, okay?” She ruffles his hair and slides the diaper under his bottom. The padding is familiar, yet embarrassing.

Esme rubs baby oil all over his body, making him smell as young as she desires him. She tapes the diaper in place. A white onesie is slid over his head and snapped into place. He squirms, kicking his legs. Esme just shakes her head, sliding some lime green shorts with an elastic waistband. A matching vest is buttoned over his onesie, along with a fake bow tie. A newsboy cap is positioned over his curls. White knee socks are pulled over his feet, followed by black dress shoes that pinch his toes.

“You look just darling,” Esme coos.

“I look like I’m 3.”

“Well, you’ll always be Mommy’s Baby Boy.” She tweaks his nose. “Let’s get going, my little angel.”

Esme helps him off the table. The diaper is heavy. Combined with the too tight shoes and he walks with a wobble behind her. It crinkles with each step, making tears build up in his eyes.

Once they arrive at the church, Jasper is babied by all of the older women. They pat his diaper clad bottom and pinching his cheeks. His hair is ruffled under the hat and he’s given kisses that leave giant lipstick marks behind. Esme just stands there, cooing over how lucky she is to have the cutest son. One woman even lifts back his shorts and diaper to get a look at his oiled bottom. Jasper jumps, but stays silent. He doesn’t need a spanking from his mom in church.

He wobbles down the aisle to their seats in the front, his mother always insists. He sits beside his mother and she pops a pacifier into his mouth.

“Mommy,” he mumbles beneath it.

“Hush, Jasper, or you can go to the nursery and play with the other babies that are too little to sit through a service.”

“But Mommy…” Esme’s hand pops his thigh and he whimpers.

“Are you going to be my good Jazzy? Perhaps you need to sit in Mommy’s lap…”

“I’ll be good,” he mutters, reluctantly.

“That’s my good boy,” she coos. “If my Jazzy is very good, the Easter Bunny will bring him a great surprise.”

Jasper slinks down in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. A pout falls across his lips as the service starts. His mom makes him stand up for the hymns and kneel for the prayers. His diaper crinkles all the way and the girl with a pixie cut sitting next to them giggles. Jasper turns bright red as they sit back down in their seats.

Halfway through the priest’s sermon on Good Friday, Jasper feels it. He has to pee. He went after his shower and hadn’t drank anything since. He should be good, he always tries to be before church. His mom doesn’t let him go to the bathroom during mass, she claims it’s rude. It wouldn’t be if they sat towards the back, but she insists on showing him off.

He tries to hold it, crossing his legs and fidgeting about. He focuses on the sermon, even if it’s boring to him. Heck, Jasper even sucks his pacifier. Maybe it’ll grant him the distraction he needs. Maybe he’ll suck enough that…

The pee gushes out, soaking his diaper. Tears flood to his eyes and he moves uncomfortably around in his diaper.

“Mommy,” he whispers.

“Hush, Jasper,” her voice is clipped.

“But Mommy…”

She digs through the oversized Lands End bag she always carries and produces a bottle. She moves him up onto her lap, ignoring the sagging diaper. His pacifier is removed and a bottle is placed in his lips. He wiggles and tries to get away, but she keeps her death grip on him, leaving him no choice but to nurse the bottle through mass. When he finishes, he stays in her arms like the baby she treats him as. He kicks at his shoes and whines, the wet diaper cold against his bottom.

He’s not changed until the service is over. Esme carries him like a toddler to the nursery and changes him, wiping off all the pee and cooing at his “cute bottom”.

“Looks like you need to stay in your diddums, Jazzy-poo,” Esme coos as she rubs more oil over his bottom.

“No! No! I’ll be good!”

“You are a good boy.” She pinches his cheek and smiles warmly. “You’re just Mama’s baby boy.”

And that’s how on Easter, he’s dressed in a fresh diaper and a gray bunny rabbit onesie with a hood and little cotton tail. A pacifier shaped like a carrot is forced into his mouth.

  
“Look at my wittle Easter Bunny,” Esme coos. “Do you want to see what the real one brought you?”  
  


He merely nods, sucking on his pacifier. She carries him into her own room, where a crib is right next to her bed. His eyes widen.

“You can sleep right next to Mama, isn’t that nice?” Esme taps his nose. “And this way, you won’t get any funny ideas about leaving Mama.”

Like a rabbit being put in his cage, Jasper is lowered into his crib. Tears fall down his face as he grips the bars.

“But school,” his voice comes garbled from behind the pacifier.

“Oh my little bun bun,” Esme pinches his cheeks through the bars. “You need to embrace what you are. And what’s that?”

Jasper sucks back a breath. “I’m a big boy.”

Esme’s grip on his cheek tightens. “Excuse me?”

Jasper looks up at her, his blue eyes stained with tears. Esme is glaring as she does what it is supposed to be affectionate.

“I’m just Mommy’s baby boy.”

“That’s right.” She releases her grip. “Now, what does my little one want for breakfast?”


End file.
